


关于团队合作的十五个片段

by shunziqing



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-20
Updated: 2014-01-20
Packaged: 2018-01-09 09:41:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1144458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shunziqing/pseuds/shunziqing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>他们开了个头。但仍有很多事情需要互相理解。</p>
            </blockquote>





	关于团队合作的十五个片段

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Fifteen Short Stories About Teamwork](https://archiveofourown.org/works/401588) by [BlackEyedGirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackEyedGirl/pseuds/BlackEyedGirl). 



**01**

 

距 离他们阻止了一场外星人入侵并把Loki送回老家已经过去了一个星期。Bruce在这期间基本上都呆在Tony的大厦中没有被毁掉的楼层里。他并不是在躲 藏——神盾对他的所在心知肚明——他只是不确定自己接下来要去哪。过去的几年里，Bruce并没太多机会好好计划‘往哪里去’，‘从哪里来’对他来说一直 都是更重要的问题。

 

“那就在这儿呆着。”Tony说。

 

“我总不能永远在这儿呆着，Tony。”

 

“我又不是说永远，我是说随便你想呆多久。”

 

“Tony。”

 

Tony盯着自己的手，或者是在看着他正在鼓捣着的盔甲推进器内部，零件铺满了整条工作台：“怎么我的感觉是你根本一点都不 **想** 去别的地儿。还是我感觉错了？”

 

“不是我想不想……我不能就这样在这儿住下。”

 

“为什么不行？”Tony反问。

 

“Tony。”

 

“我说真的。人是可以有室友的，普通人有那种东西，对吧？”

 

Bruce笑起来：“我们是普通人？”

 

“我们可以是。”

 

“不我们不行。”

 

Tony把手里的金属零件放下，转身看向Bruce。他的护目镜被往上推到头顶乱糟糟的头发里，脸的一侧还有机油的痕迹。Tony说：“Okay，所以我们不普通。那又怎样，呆在这。”

 

“为什么？”

 

“因为我有三处还是四处住的地方，以及这儿的一座实验室，里面装满了超有趣的跨星际航行和无限制能量输出的数据，而这些数据在全世界也只有大概， **大概** ，十个人能看懂，其中就有咱俩。

 

“所以这并不是因为我没别的地方可去？”Bruce问道。

 

Tony露出一个笑容：“你有好多地方可去。我读过你的档案，Banner——在我看来你几乎可以去到，或者是已经去过了，任何地方。如果你真的想去，我才不会拦你。”

 

“但是？”

 

“但是别只因为你觉得自己应该离开而离开。干嘛在事情开始变得有趣的当口走？”

 

Bruce留了下来。

 

 

 

 

 

 

**02**

 

“他们告诉我你在这里。”

 

Clint呼出一口气，射出那只箭，然后垂下弓：“是啊，他们当然知道。”

 

“你现在身体已经可以进靶场了吗？”

 

“不行。”

 

“但是没人阻止你。”

 

“我猜他们怕拦着我的话，我会再次黑化、大开杀戒。”

 

Banner叹了口气：“我觉得那不是他们关心的重点。”

 

“通常我会问你是不是在这问题上经验丰富……不过我要比那聪明一点。只是一点点。”

 

“介意我坐这儿吗？”

 

Clint耸耸肩。他已经在神盾的监视器、起码一打心理医生、也许还有Hill的监视下了，多一个人也无所谓。

 

他伸起手臂，抽出另一只箭。Clint觉得他似乎应该恢复体能，就好像他不再熟悉自己的身体。这种感觉对他来说全然陌生。他曾经对很多事都不确定过，但自从学会射箭以来，他就始终对自己握弓的手势坚信不疑。当Loki在他脑子里的时候，他从未犹豫过。他曾那么确定。

 

Banner在拍摄Clint的动作。他说：“我要换到你左手这边了，好吗？”

 

Clint有些厌倦了被小心翼翼地对待，好像他是易碎品，但同时他也知道他对偷偷接近自己的人的反应。于是他没有过分解读这句话的意思。他问：“我需要知道你究竟在干什么么？”

 

“研究。”

 

“好吧。”

 

“Tony的。”

 

“你还呆在他那儿？”

 

Banner往一边歪了歪头：“嗯，他不想要房租，这是好事因为我没钱。不过他会派我出去观察东西。他在把他的顾问活计下包。”

 

Clint垂下弓：“他在研究我？”Clint能忍受神盾的审查，但 **Stark** ？

 

“不是的。”Bruce迅速答道，“呃，他是在研究你的弓，不过那很久以前就开始了。现在他其实是在研究我，我想。我们在想办法做出一种能不以一整个街区为代价制服‘另一个家伙’的箭头。”

 

“而你们想让我拿着那个东西？”神盾的人至今仍不让Clint把弓带出天空母舰的靶场。

 

“我们推测如果他们失去了对‘他’的掌控，他们会动用你。”

 

Clint架好另一只箭：“他们得准许我出任务先。”

 

“他们会的。”

 

“你确定吗？”Clint射出此箭然后转身。

 

Banner说道：“唔，考虑到Loki现在在阿斯加德，他不太可能再次把你变成任何形式的威胁。 **我** 基本上总是个威胁，神盾还是会派我出任务。只要他们手头有了需要你的技能的行动，他们就会准许你出动的。我打赌会在两周之内。”

 

这本不该让人觉得如此安慰。Clint知道眼下的这一切都明显是为了他好，为了任务好，但能有人向他保证，当情势所需时，神盾会更在意他的技能而不是他的心理问题，还是让人安心许多。Clint更习惯在行动中调整自己。

 

Banner咳了一下：“无论如何，我录好了。等明天Tony给你打电话的时候，他是想叫你去一趟大厦看看他的设计。所以别理他到底说了些什么，就在七点左右过来就好。”

 

Clint没怎么多想就点了点头：“当然，行。”至少Tony会给他一张弓。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**03**

 

接到电话的时候，Steve正在观光，不过当Fury说他们需要他出任务时，他跨上摩托车，一路骑到了田纳西州。

 

他在那和一队从未谋面的神盾探员碰头，对方在他说话的时候会变得紧张无比。这看起来对任务而言不是什么好兆头。三小时后，当Steve被独自阻截在仓库的一端，而他的所有后援都在另一头的时候，他的预感被证实了。

 

Steve放倒了第一波守卫。警铃大作，随后准备更加充裕的第二只小队袭来。Steve这时真的需要他的后援出现。有东西从他头侧飞过——Steve能感觉到空气的波动——浓烟在他和攻上来的袭击者之间形成了一道屏障。

 

Steve能听到他旁边弓箭‘嗖嗖嗖’飞过的声音。当浓烟散去后，他周围的守卫全都倒下了。

 

Steve迟疑地摁下自己的耳麦：“鹰眼？”

 

“在上边。”

 

Steve抬头看向屋顶的横梁，却没有找到他的身影：“我以为他们还没有批准你出任务呢。”

 

“复职第一天。”

 

“没人告诉我。”

 

“我想他们原本就是这么计划的。”

 

“为什么不告诉我？”

 

“大概他们不确定你愿不愿意和我一队。嘘。”

 

Steve也听到了脚步声。他转移到了一个位置更佳的角落。当敌人冲进房间时，Steve丢出盾牌，自己紧随其后。

 

Clint叫道：“停下！”

 

Steve定住身形。一支箭从匪夷所思的角度射到门外，随即走廊里传来了哀叫声。Steve干掉了剩下的。他看向鹰眼现身的地方——倒吊在一根横梁上，没有多想就脱口问道：“你为什么会觉得我不想和你一队？”

 

Clint说：“你想吗？我认得你听到箭声时脸上的表情。”

 

“我没有准备。”

 

“第一次Natasha告诉你我可以参加任务的时候，你也没有准备。”

 

Steve记得那天——他记得那天发生的所有事。他说：“我当时并非在问你是否清白，我在问你是否无恙。”

 

Clint呼出一口气：“抱歉如果我不这么想。”他在空中翻转，落在地上，“走吗？”

 

他们跨过地上一个个昏迷不醒的守卫。Steve冲走廊里那个点了点头，说：“我想除了你外我只认识一个人能射得这么准。”

 

Clint低头笑了：“我想我不怎么介意屈居Bucky Barnes之后。”

 

Steve并不是那个意思，他不是‘你很厉害但我朋友更强’的意思，但Clint在微笑。于是Steve说：“谢谢你的援手。我最恨孤军作战了。”

 

 

 

 

**04**

 

Natasha 对于跟踪Steve这个任务并非完全心安理得。同时她也不确定为什么上边派她来。通常落到她手上的都是些难缠角色，但Steve早已认定了自己的职责。而 且他也同意了为神盾工作，他们甚至在行动中测试过了。他只偶尔销声匿迹。通常他会去伤残老兵医院作客，会光顾音乐酒吧，以及其他一些据她所知以前和他毫无 关联的地方。

 

他是Steve Rogers，他从不需别人指出该如何运用自己能力，于是她停止追踪，在电影院中坐进了他旁边的座位里：“Captain Rogers。”

 

“你好，Natasha。”

 

“你好。”

 

“你跟踪我多久了?”

 

“几周，时断时续。人们很担心你。”

 

“太多担心，”Steve说，“却没人愿意谈心。我上周见到Clint了。”

 

“我知道。”

 

“你不担心他？”

 

即 使她保证她能做到，他们还是不让她盯梢Clint。她最近刚刚向他们证明自己可以在近战中击败他，而且她有自信能跟踪他而不被发现。当然他现在对监视愈发 警觉，这也应该，因为现在必定有人在监视他。只不过不是Natasha而已，因为他们不相信她能客观处理有关他的问题。这大约也是应该的。

 

Natasha说：“Clint没事。”

 

“他会没事的。我们都会没事的。”Steve答道。他向后靠进椅背里，“那么，你发现我的什么秘密了么？”

 

Natasha发现了很多事，基本没什么令人吃惊的。Steve就真的表里如一大概是最令人吃惊的地方了，她再也想不到其他任何身上秘密比他还少的人了。Natasha望向电影屏幕，说：“你喜欢童话故事。”

 

Steve笑了：“你知道现今公主们都会自己救自己了么？”

 

“我知道。”Natasha说。

 

Steve把自己的爆米花递给她，永远那么绅士，然后回答道：“是啊，我想我也知道了。”

 

 

 

**05**

 

Thor尽量放轻脚步，但他也不想惊吓到Banner博士。按阿斯加德历，距他上一次见到他的队友们已经过去了十个月，而Thor在本次战斗结束后答应了Tony Stark的邀请，随他们来到了大宅。（原文是mansion，但看上下文这里应该还是指的史塔克大厦）

 

由于战斗中始终处于另一形态，Thor无缘得见Bruce，战斗之后也不见对方身影。当他询问Stark时，Stark说：“他在实验室，不过我不建议——哦你打定主意了。好吧，别说我没警告过你。”

 

Thor清了清喉咙：“我是否能问你在研习何物？”

 

Banner稍稍吃了一惊：“这取决于你对伽马暴了解多少。”

 

“你在观察另一世界？”

 

他转身面向Thor：“另一星系。不过我猜在你身边，我应该把梦做大一点。”

 

“是的。你应该……我想，我亲爱的Jane会想要与你一会。”

 

“是吗？”他看起来被这提议逗乐了，“也许我们什么时候可以搞个四人约会。”

 

“她亦为研星之人。”

 

“我并不是——其实我研究的不是星球本身而是它们发出的能量。”

 

“正是它们给与你力量。”

 

他在试图理解，但Banner发出一种介于叹息和低吼之间的声音，让Thor汗毛直竖。博士摘掉自己的眼镜，在手里不断地折上又打开。他开口：“这不是我会选择的解释方式。Thor，你为什么过来？”

 

这个答案他知道：“因为今日战斗中，你再次攻击了我。”

 

Banner说：“基本上确定是那个家伙的错。如果你想和他谈，我希望你能起码让我做完这个实验。”

 

“不。”他从不擅言辞，Loki是舌灿莲花的那个，但Thor从未习得此等伎俩，他说道：“若我因何冒犯过你……”

 

“再说一次，这其实不关我事。”

 

此言非真。在战场上，Hulk听从Steve的指挥，并且会小心留意钢铁侠的行踪。被他攻击过两次以上的队友就只有Thor一个。雷神摇了摇头：“我虽非……不论你为战士又或学者，我都尊敬你的勇气与才能。”

 

Bruce眨了眨眼睛：“Okay。”

 

“若另一个你能克制自己，不在战斗中向我挥拳，我将不胜感激。我极为乐意与他一较高下，但在战场上我们无法承受如此的分心。”

 

Banner冲他微笑着说：“我会想办法让他知道的。”

 

 

 

**06**

 

Tony恐怕是全队唯一一个还不知道Clint有一点儿幽闭恐惧的人。所以理所当然的，当Clint被三层楼高的建筑埋在底下的时候，他是离他最近的一个。

 

Tony说：“哼唔。”虽然隔着整栋倒塌的建筑，他的声音在Clint的耳麦里仍然清晰得好像就在近旁。

 

Clint能应付这个——经过这么多年，他也不得不，但他想如果那个从不停 **嘴** 的Tony不在旁边他大概能应付得更好。过去的几个月里，Clint已经被迫谈心谈到快吐了，他现在最想做的就是坐在这儿，啥也不说。当然，Tony另有计划。

 

他说：“不，真的，这并不——呃。”他咳了一声，“如果有——我不喜欢把头伸到水下的感觉，和山洞，当然这在我日常生活中不算什么问题。”他一定是把Clint的沉默当成了好奇，因为他继续说道，“显然，我不能算是模范人质。”

 

阿富汗，Clint意识到。Tony曾在阿富汗失踪两个月，从来也没有人提出赎金要求，但在那肯定发生了什么。水，他说，和山洞。

 

“我也不喜欢山洞，”Clint说道，“而且我最近真的想离魔法越远越好。”Tony大概早就知道这个，不过Clint觉得自己应该回应他点什么。Clint当初可是个杰出的人质。

 

“是啊，”Tony说，“哦，嘿，往好处想，要不是因为史塔克科技坚不可摧，我们现在连说话都没可能，那样你就只好独自犯恐惧症。但是，你知道，现在有我。”

 

这是典型的Stark式的夸大其词，Clint知道他有一半的时候这么做是为了引起注意，所以他笑了：“我现在可真有安全感。”

 

“我不给人安全感，通常来说。”Tony道，“不过再过一分钟左右我就能打通这玩意儿了。你就只要躺在那娱乐我就行。”

 

“你对你的所有妞都这么说么？”

 

Tony笑出声来：“那你可赚大了。”

 

Clint也笑起来，同时保持正常呼吸。他被困住了，但却不是在自己的脑子里，而且他已经能听到Tony打穿楼板来救他的声音。被困在这里，远不是他所经历过的最糟处境。

 

 

 

 

**07**

 

Tony永远也不会习惯被Natasha偷偷接近的感觉。不过他没惊叫出声，这只是个微小的胜利，但他不奢求。Tony问：“如果你们这些家伙还是老这样随便走进来，那要世界顶级安保系统还有啥用？”

 

“谁告诉你我是走进来的？”她那笑容让人不论多熟悉都不能觉得安心，不过Tony **基本上** 能肯定她不是来这儿杀他的。她说：“我听说你今天和人打了一架。”

 

“我总是和各种人干架。”Tony克制住没有去摸自己脸上残留的淤青。

 

“我听说你今天没有穿着盔甲。”

 

“开 始的时候没有。这都怪Happy。他下次得快点把箱子弄过安检。或者我干脆就想个办法骗过金属探测器。或者，真的，大家根本就别像个婊子似的不让我带着 它。你随身带着武器，对吧？再说那盔甲顶多也就算半件武器而已。如果任何人问你，当然大概没人敢，不过假使有人问你，你恐怕只会冲他们挑眉毛。无论如何， 你来了。”

 

“是的。”

 

“来嘲笑我被打？”Tony问。

 

“来告诉你如何防止下一次类似事情发生。”

 

“我们讨论过这个问题了，”Tony说，“我有三个预案以防万一。”

 

“那就把这当作第四个，”她说，“跟我到健身房来。”

 

“你怎么知道我的自尊能允许你像上次痛扁Happy那样痛扁我？”

 

“因为这事要么是我，要么是Steve，我想你的自尊明白其中利害。”

 

Tony跟上了她的脚步：“就不能是Clint？我觉得Clint更没威胁。”

 

“那显然你还不够了解他。”

 

Tony有一点点，只是一点点，厌倦了整天被一群能用小指杀死他的俊男靓女们包围着。不过至少他能从中得到点儿补偿。

 

Natasha在他面前的垫子上站定：“我会突袭你，然后你要试图阻止我。”

 

“然后当你展现忍者技能把我过肩摔的时候呢？”

 

她说：“那样我会告诉你你那里出了错，然后我们可以再来一遍。”

 

“你觉得我大概要多久才能完全阻止你？”

 

她再次笑了起来。Tony真的需要交些新朋友。

 

 

 

**08**

 

Natasha只简短地见过Jane Foster一面，但她挺喜欢她的。而就是因为这个让她在Thor离开大厦之前叫住了对方：“那是什么？”

 

“两年前的此日，我掉落尘世，Jane用她的车撞倒了我。”

 

“是的。”Natasha回答。幸好她之前听过这个故事，所以可以把念头从交通肇事转到第二个纪念日上。

 

“我被告知赠送植物是米德加德的传统。”

 

“花儿，”她纠正道，“不是树。”

 

Thor把那棵根部被包成一团的榛树扛到肩上：“我已咨询过互联网。在你们的世界里，这种树木代表知识。它和仙宫的一种树木极其相像，在我们那里它同时还会给与它的主人以保护。这岂非比一丛已死的花朵更加有意义？”他认真地问道。

 

Natasha考虑了一下。她不算是个浪漫主义者。有很多人给她送过花，但都毫无意义。她在意的男人都不是会送花的类型。她看向Thor：“至少告诉Jane你为什么给她买了一棵树。”

 

他郑重地点头：“我会的。我计划以歌声打动她。”

 

“你打算在公共场合这么干？”

 

“我还没有决定。Jane告诉我有些事我们只应在私底下讨论。”

 

“我认为情歌献唱就是其中之一。”

 

Thor用他空着的那只手拍了拍她的胳膊：“感谢你的建议。”

 

Natasha冲着他离开的身影微笑。接着她转身去找其他人。Thor出门的路上至少经过了三个人，除了她以外却 **没有一个人** 费心问下他扛着棵树干嘛？她需要好好跟他们谈谈心。

 

 

 

**09**

 

Tony认为，Thor的问题在于他搞不懂别人说的反话，或者是讽刺，或者几乎所有涉及流行文化的话题，虽然Steve也有这个问题，但他一般都能明白Tony什么时候是在耍着他玩儿。而Thor就有点实心眼儿。

 

所以当Tony在自己客厅里踢到一块被丢弃的护甲，弄痛了脚趾，然后质问“我真的请你们谁到我家来了吗？因为我可不记得有邀请你们占领我大厦的十层楼玩儿变装家家酒”时，Thor看起来很受伤。

 

他说：“如果我在此不受欢迎，我会离开。”说完转身就往门口走。

 

“糟糕。嘿，等下，别走。”Tony追着他来到门厅，“Mi casa就是su casa（注），你明白的。”（Mi casa es su casa：西班牙语迎客名句“我家既你家”）

 

Thor皱起眉头：“我不明白。”

 

“我正在发明一种翻译芯片，事实上，现在要是有那玩意儿就好了。别走，你们可以——这没问题的。当然如果你们能别把死沉的护甲到处乱丢就更好了。”

 

实 话实说，除了Bruce外，Tony确实没有邀请任何一个人过来住，而他请Bruce的初衷也只是因为对方没别的地方可去。他邀请Bruce的其他原因是 因为Tony有时需要人陪伴，剩下的时候则需要独处，Bruce能明白这两者之间的关系。其他人并不总是能明白这点，但Tony大概还是会邀请他们住过来 的，因为Clint和Natasha唯一的住处是神盾，让人想想就抑郁，Steve则仍旧不太爱在自己身上花费所以他的公寓几乎空空如也，而Thor的家 干脆在另一个世界。

 

最终结果如此可能倒是个好事。因为如果Tony真的开口邀请他 们，他们极可能并不会接受。然而事实是，Clint某天过来和他讨论弓箭的升级改装问题，随后的几个月里Tony都没注意到自己房子的各个角落到处藏着武 器。他一点都没发现Natasha搬进来了，直到某天有人在半夜入侵，而她就那样从阴影中踏出拧断了入侵者的脖子。（那是第二十六次安全系统升级之前的 事。）Steve做得更明显些，只是随意地问Tony是否介意他在沙发上睡一晚，好像他不知道Tony的客房足够开一间宾馆似的。Thor是最后一个成 员，而那也只是因为他那几个月都不在地球才没有更早加入他们。

 

Tony低声嘟囔道：“我一不小心开了间俱乐部吗？”

 

Thor歪了歪头：“在我父亲庭下，最受尊敬的勇士们同桌饮食，为了更好地庆祝他们的光辉事迹。在战时，他们则一起决策。那与这有何不同？”

 

Tony觉得在Odin的宫殿里人们大概不会在无聊时办这么多X-Box大比拼，不过他明白Thor的意思。

 

 

 

**10**

 

Steve Rogers称他并不享受战斗。Thor如今对于是否投入争战已更谨慎，但当他作战时，他仍会时时觉得热血沸腾。

 

“是啊，你是阿斯加德人，”Steve说，“我想那是在你们血脉里的。”

 

“我是个勇士。”Thor赞同道。

 

“而我是个军人，”Steve说，“尽管Tony说我们不是。”

 

“Tony不是军人，”Thor点头，“但他享受战斗的乐趣。”在战场上，Tony能让机械吟唱，仿佛古时的歌谣。

 

Steve似乎并不同意。他说：“不是说我想改行，我只是不——我不觉得那应该是种乐趣。”

 

“我们并不以他人的痛苦为乐，”Thor道，“我们不该轻易出战。但当战事召唤……”他将妙尔尼尔砸入敌军阵中，“我们应在其中寻找欢慰。”

 

Steve用盾牌砸向进攻的敌人：“这有什么不同？”

 

“我们尽忠职守。”Thor解释道，“我们为荣誉而战，为我们的家园而战，为保护无辜者，保护我们所爱之人而战。还有什么能比这更令人愉悦的呢？”

 

Steve移动身体，与Thor背对背站立。战斗在他们四周激烈地进行着，但他们已经渐渐占了上风。Steve微笑着回头：“这话说得不赖。”

 

 

 

 

**11**

 

“记得那次你说我们的训练应付不来这个吗？”Clint喊道。

 

Natasha转过头来，吃了一惊。为此Clint暗暗给自己点了个赞。她说：“我记得。”

 

“你觉得我们短期内能遇到什么我们 **应付得来** 的东西吗？”

 

“你在射东西，我也在射东西。有什么地方出乎预料了？”

 

Clint能想象她正憋着的那个微笑的样子，不过无论如何还是说了那句话：“我个人认为我们射击的对象是活的毛绒玩具这情况就挺让人发毛的。”

 

“神盾肯定不会喜欢这次的媒体照，绝对。”

 

他 们已经被迫杀死了好几只泰迪熊。这本会成为Coulson最痛恨处理的头条：因为Clint射穿了一支艾摩搔痒娃娃军队而哇哇大哭的小孩儿。这一念头引起 的痛楚仍然清晰，但Clint最近会时不时地故意碰碰伤处。已经过去足够长的时间了。他说：“我觉得过后Tony可以办一个送玩具免费行什么的以挽回我们 的公共形象。他来开车，Steve负责送玩具。”

 

“你和我干嘛？”Natasha问。

 

“我们做安保，谨防有人给那些玩具施咒然后用它们占领整座城市。就像我们受的训练教我们做的那样。”

 

他在她嘴角瞥到一抹微笑，然后她转开头，散乱的红发落在脸庞周围。她向前冲去，并不需要说出“掩护我”，因为那种技能Clint不需要训练就了如指掌。有些事已经成为他的本能。

 

 

 

 

 

**12**

 

Thor明白他不需为Loki的恶行负责，但当对上Clint Barton锐利的目光时，他仍觉愧疚。

 

稍早，Loki的一个追随者跑到了纽约城来，他布下的幻象虽说微弱，却仍足以误导平民。

 

Thor曾听见Clint骂道：“操他妈的魔法。”然后在余下的战斗中未发一言。在Loki当初的袭击结束后几个月里，Thor都没有待在米德加德，但他听说Clint曾被禁止参与战斗。尽管Thor保证过所有咒语都已失效，Clint的上司仍担心他还是会受到影响。

 

虽说只要弓箭手费点儿心思就能完全隐藏自己的行踪，Thor仍旧想要找到他。幸好这晚，Clint就只是独自一人坐在厨房里，手里握着一杯咖啡。

 

“睡不着？”Clint问。

 

“我在找你。”

 

“找到我了。”

 

“你对今天的战斗有何看法？”

 

Clint稍微张大了眼睛：“你在问我的意见？”

 

“是的。”

 

“呃，我觉得还挺好？除了每次只要有哪个混蛋开始使用——那什么，我们就束手无策，就是——对。”

 

“使用魔法。”

 

Clint耸耸肩：“Tony和Bruce说那全都只是科学。”

 

“但你不同意。”

 

“耶。我觉得有些事就是——我不知道怎么说。我们可以把人洗脑，只是没人能在三秒钟内用一根棍子办到。也许这都是因为程度不同。”

 

Thor不喜欢他声音中那种无助的腔调。他说道：“那需要研习。Loki总是说……”他在看到Clint绷起嘴角时停了下来，“原谅我。”

 

“原谅你什么？”

 

“我不该提及他。他——”

 

Clint叹了口气：“他是你兄弟。”

 

“是的。”

 

“要是那天我能一箭射穿他的眼睛的话，我会那么做的。我不怕杀死罪有应得之人，而且除了你弟硬插进我脑袋里后来被Nat打掉的那些以外我对他毫无情意。但他是你兄弟，所以如果你和我看法不同，我理解。”

 

“我并非——”

 

“不，”Clint耐心地说，“但他是 **你的** 兄弟。相信我，我懂的。”随后他的声音变小了些，“我会为我哥做任何事。而他可是跟你家那位一样想要彻底了结我的。”

 

家人，Thor想道，不论是阿斯加德人还是米德加德人，当涉及自己所爱之人时，都是没有道理可讲的。Thor开口：“那么他就不值得你的爱。”

 

Clint自嘲地一笑：“是啊，有人跟我说我有颗心。”

 

Thor与Clint并排坐在餐台旁边，他靠向对方的肩膀，说：“那没什么可好羞愧的。”

 

 

 

 

 

**13**

 

能令Natasha心生畏惧的东西不多，但她害怕他。当Bruce变形成为Hulk的时候，她眼睛眨也不眨地全程紧盯。而当他变回来以后，他似乎记得这一细节。他总是在她身边放轻脚步，冲她歉疚地微笑，但那并不能保证暴力就不会再次发生。

 

与他是无法理论的。队中的其他人，无论多么强壮，都有她可利用的弱点。但是Hulk不仅满是怒火，他的怒火如此炙热以至于她绝无可能靠唇舌之计脱身。Natasha曾经试图安抚他，但却仍是徒劳。

 

所以尽管他令她惧怕，却无法让她退却。他们每个人都有自己的应急计划，以防意外发生，Tony不肯承认，但她撞见过Bruce与他的谈话，博士语气紧急，就像每次他说到在意之事时那样。她才不会当拉后腿的那个。

 

厨房里，Bruce站在她身旁给他俩倒茶：“他也怕你，你知道。”

 

“什么？”

 

Bruce笑起来：“或者是因为我怕你，而他能感觉到。”

 

“你自己也说过我无法不惊动他而伤害你。”

 

“是的，”Bruce答道，“不过我们在想办法解决这个问题。”

 

她知道Bruce和Tony在改装Clint的箭，不确定他们是否能对她的毒刺做些改进，但他们都是聪明人，他们大概能想出什么法子来的。Natasha说：“你不担心吗？”

 

“担心什么？”

 

“我害怕他。”

 

“应该有人害怕的。Tony不怕——我很开心他不怕我，但这太自私了。所以我也高兴看到有人害怕。你害怕，但当情势所需，你仍会与我对抗。你是认清了他本质的那人，于是你会在必要之时做必要之事。”

 

Natasha已经习惯被人鉴定为冷酷无情了。她说：“我会的。”

 

Bruce微笑道：“谢谢你。”

 

她并不习惯因此而受人感谢。

 

 

 

 

**14**

 

战 斗过后，Bruce总会觉得精疲力尽。虽说并不比他轻松多少，但Steve总是陪他一起会神盾总部做战后总结。如果他当时不在亲自提交报告的状态，队伍也 总会派一人陪伴他。Bruce本该对这种过度保护提出抗议，但实话实说，天空航母仍会让他感到焦躁。所以他欢迎这种转移注意力的机会。

 

“你感觉怎么样？”Steve问他。

 

“和往常一样。感觉像是宿醉和被卡车碾过的结合体。”

 

“但你并没受伤？之前那下确实挺狠——”

 

“Hulk的原理不是那样的。”

 

“我知道，可——”

 

Bruce打断他：“我没事。”

 

这是Steve表现关心的方式。Tony会开玩笑，Thor会在大吃狂饮之时试图真诚地与你谈天，而Clint和Natasha通常会潜伏监视或者武力威胁——取决于问题的性质。但Steve是队长，他不能旁敲侧击。或者说正因为Steve从不旁敲侧击，所以他是队长。

 

Bruce说：“我有太久没有这么频繁地变身了。大部分时间里，我都在尽力 **不** 那么做。”现在他甚至不再计算次数了，虽然神盾肯定在某处有存档。

 

Steve道：“Bruce，我希望你没有觉得我们在胁迫——”

 

并 非强迫，Bruce心想，而是他尝到了当一个‘有所助益’的人的甜头。有时是因为在实验室里与Tony一起工作，而有时，是让另一个家伙出来疏松筋骨。他 现在是团队了一份子了，这意味着使用自己的所有技能，即使他自己都仍不确定这技能带来的后果。他说：“如果我觉得被胁迫，你们会停手吗？”

 

“当然会。”

 

神 盾不会停手的——多数人的安危永远胜过个体的，而且如果事情出错，他们也有预案。Bruce想Tony应该也不会停手，虽然他的用意永远是好的。 Steve是忧心此等巨大的力量所能造成的后果的那人。Steve是担心Bruce可能受伤的人，而不是担心另一个家伙能制造的伤害。

 

飞机在天空航母上降落。Bruce松开自己的安全带，等着Steve解开他自己的：“你不用陪着我。”他说。

 

“是，”Steve轻松地答道，“但我会的。”

 

 

 

 

 

**15**

 

Steve 花了好一阵时间才做好心理准备问那个问题。Tony对某事的反应偶尔会出乎他预料。他不敢肯定这会不会是那种毫无征兆的话题雷区。但现在是星期天早上11 点，他们全都在大厦吃早餐（“早午餐，”Tony纠正道，“摊这么大一摊子绝对是早午餐”），于是Steve跟着Tony进到了厨房。

 

“Cap。”Tony说。

 

Steve 可以纠正称呼的问题（再一次），但Tony总是在不小心说漏嘴的时候才叫他Steve，而其余的时候都是Cap。之前这是个心情晴雨表，但现今界限已经开 始变得模糊起来。几天之前，Tony喝得微醺，他曾转过头来笑着叫他“Steve。Steve，Steve，Steve，”之后却再也没继续。Steve 到现在还在琢磨那是什么意思。

 

“我能问个问题么？”Steve说道。

 

“当然。说不定我还会回答呢。”

 

“你为什么不把大厦修好？”

 

Tony皱起眉头：“嗯？我修好了。”他朝四周挥挥手，“我花了Pepper口中‘丧心病狂’的大笔经费改建这个地方，以防你们再次把这儿毁了。或者说第三次。”

 

“我是说——标志。你从没修复那标志。”Tony闪亮的姓氏，现在毁于一旦。

 

“哦。”Tony回应。

 

“对。”

 

Tony转了转肩膀：“我喜欢它现在的样子。”

 

“然后呢？”

 

“那 是个——那是个象征。你知道，像是，‘一场旷世之战发生于此’那种的。就像他们在古地图上或者路边指示牌上会放的标志。我总是能盖更多大厦，答应过 Pepper给她建一座以她命名的，而且还会有更多机会给其他东西冠上老子大名。但这里是我们——我就是喜欢这个象征意义。”Tony看向他，“是啊，我 知道。我和表象。”

 

Steve对上他的目光：“是你说的……我穿着美国国旗的颜色出战。我想面对象征性我们都没什么话可说。”

 

“那制服不是你自己选择的。”Tony说。之前的他绝不会说出这种话。

 

Steve同意：“是的，但我从没改换过它。”现在就算能他也绝不会改了。因为现在他还能时时想起当初被告知人们也许正好需要一些过时审美。他无法背叛那回忆。Steve说：“于是现在它有了自己的意义了。”

 

Tony点点头：“是。没错。”

 

“那A是什么意思？除了代表我们。”

 

“除了旷世之战什么的？”Tony问，“我们杠上了一个神然后被打得有点惨兮兮。但我们还在这儿，而这就是证明，就在这座大厦上。”他咧开嘴，露出一个足以让他整张脸都亮起来的笑容，“所以有胆就他妈来找死吧。”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

【完】


End file.
